Unexpected Friend
by Broken Angel16
Summary: The Inuyasha gang has finally defeated Naraku. Now the only thing kagome has worry is whether to live in the fuedal era or in modern day tokyo. Inuyasha wasn't being that much helpful. But and unexpected person comes to help. Summery isn't that good. Sory
1. Sunny days

_So sunny_, she thought. _What a wonderful day. _

Kagome's eyes wandered to Inuyasha's form. It looked like he was sleeping but she knew he wasn't. Besides his ears kept moving to every little sound made Kagome smiled to herself and wondered if one day her children were going to have cute little dog ears.

_No more worries_, she thought. Naraku had already been defeated. Then she frowned. Sango had lost her brother during the battle. Naraku had taken the jewel shard from his back right in front of Sango. Kagome knew that Sango was devasted but she continued fighting to avenge her brother. Miroku on got a few broken bones but he was fine. I don't think he noticed until after Naruku was dead, Kagome thought. Even Inuyasha wasn't that badly hurt unless you count the tentacle throught the stomach.

But surprisingly the ones she was most worried about was Sesshomaru. He ended saving her more than once during the whole thing. She was grateful, but every time he got hurt she just wanted to run to him and see if he was ok.

XxFLASHBACKxX

Kagome looked to her left and gasped. Inuyasha was leaning heavily again a tree. She could him bleeeding, but she didn't know from where because there was so many cuts on his body. She looked to her right and she saw Miroku and Sango fighting but she could tell they were getting tired. Shippo and Kilala were fighting on their own but it wasn't much prevail. Koga and his pack were fighting as well but they looked bad.

"KAGOME!!"

Kagome gasped and looked to Inuyasha who had yelled her name. A look of pure horror was on face and he was limping toward her. She heard her name being called out numerous times and by then she looked up. Naraku was sending a hoard of demons her way. Everyone was too far away to get to her in time and she had also run out of arrows by then.

Kagome threw her hand in front of her face because she knew there was no way in hell she was going to survive that. When she never felt the impact she looked up and saw Sesshomaru killing the demons. She heard Naraku roar except this time instead of demons she saw him send his tentacles toward her. Before she could react she was in the air and when she looked at the face of the person who was carrying her she saw it was Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly

Kagome nodded to shocked to speak and she could have sworn a look of relief passed through his eyes but she couldn't be sure.

XxEND OF FLASHBACKxX

Kagome sighed why she was even thinking about almost a week had passed since it happened. Besides she had better things to think about than Sesshomaru...okay who was she kidding the guy looked like a sex god!!

"Aww man." Kagome groaned


	2. Sweets

**The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story**

Kagome just sat up and groaned again. _What the hell am i thinking._

_Doesn't matter just_ _a passing thought,_ she thought_._ What i need to worry about right now is where the hell am i going to live. She had already wished on the jewel and out of everyone was most surprised that it hadn't taken her back to the modern era.

"Kagome are you ok. You sound like your in pain?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? Oh no just thinking a lot."

"Keh whatever wench"

Kagome was already lost in her thoughts again so she didn't hear the last comment or it would have earned Inuyasha a good sit.

What she didn't understand was why the jewel hadn't sent her back. Not that she was being ungrateful, but you know she was curious.

_Well at least i'm not thinking about Sesshomaru.,_ Kagome thought_. Wait a minute, Aww hell!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was already dusk by the time Inuyasha and Kagome returned to Keade's village. The other were already waiting with food ready by the time they got there. She also saw a bunch of pocky boxes near her back pack.

"Shippou sweetie."

"Yes Kagome?"

"How come there are pocky boxes here."

_uh oh_, Shippou thought. _I'm in trouble now._

Um..well you see i got hungry and...." He stopped mid-sentence and Kagome turned around and daw him giving her the puppy dog rest of the group looked on to see what Kaogme would do next.

She sighed, "Your forgiven but no more sweets till i say so."

" Ok"


	3. An

**Ok before anything else I want to say that this story is already on dokuga**

**By my other penname Broken Angel**

**So this story is mine**

**I'm posting it here because I wasn't getting any feedback there so I came here**

**Anyways more chapters will be up tomorrow**

**I love review doesn't matter if their positive or negative**

**Just give me your opinion if you want something added or you want to see something**

**Bye**

**Broken Angel**


	4. dreaming

_Where am I_? She thought. She never seen a place like this before. _Maybe in movies_, she thought. But this was beyond beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and there was a river with a waterfall. She's never seen this many floweres in one place especially near the winter where the majority of them were already dying

She walked to the edge of the river and laughed when the fished scattered when she touched the water. Little did she know that she was being watched on the shadows.

Kagome sat at the edge of the river and put her feet in and smiled "Its perfect!" She laughed at herself. She never been somewhere so peaceful before.

She was contemplating whether taking a swim or not when she heard a twig snap. She gasped and turned around and smiled, "Oh hello i wasn't expecting you."

The figure smirked. Normally when he did this people ran if they were lucky wnough to escape because they knew it meant no good. But Kagome, well being Kagome she just sat there.

He smirked again and thought, _Foolish human_.

He walked over to her and knelt down beside her and started to caress her cheek and asked, "Aren't you afraid?"

Kagome studied his dace before she answered, "No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you would hurt me."

"I could kill you very easily and no one would be the wiser."

"But you wouldn't do it."

He got up and said, "Foolish miko."

_Indeed I am._ She thought.

He started to walk back into the shadows and when she realized where he was going he she yelled, "WAIT!"

He stopped and said, "Well see each other again soon Kagome." He chuckled softly

"Soon..Sesshomaru." She said the last part softly

"HENTAI!!"

Kagome woke with a was a dream, she thought. It has to be that would never happen in real life. She looked to where Sango was hovering over a unconcious Miroku then she saw what was in her and groaned. In her hand was the last cooking pan that now had an indent of Miroku's head in it. No matter if they were engaged some things would never change.

"Sango please tell me you cooked breakfast before you hit Miroku?"

Sango looked at Kagome then at the pan. She turned a very dark read and mumbled a sorry.

"Don't worry about it Sango i guess we'll just have ramen and-"

"Did someone say ramen?!" Inuyasha yelled as he barged into the hut.

Kagome looked at him then contunied what she was saying, "Then I'll be going home for a week because we need more supplies." Everyone tensed after she said that. They were worried that on one of her trips back that kagome would never be able to comeback. Even though it had been over a month since kagome had wished on the jewel they were still worried.

**(A/N you'll find out in a second what the wish was)**

"But Kagome wha-" Shippo started to protest but was cut off by Kagome.

"Don' worry shippou I'll be back in a week." _Besides i need to get out of here._

When Kagome had wished on the jewel she had wished that Kikyo had a second chance and that veryone else have _long_ and happy lives. She alwasy saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together, but it didn't bother her like it thought it would. She was just happy for them. Then there was Miroku and Sango when they weren't fighting they were so happy and Kagome was just tired of the fact that everyone else had someone and she didn't. That's why she wanted to go home for a while

Kagome sighed then quickly looked up she could have sworn she just felt a very familiar aura, but she wasn't so sure.


	5. Encounter

**Hello!!!! Thank you for the reviews**

**Haha anyways I want to say there is a poll on my profile**

**Well another update will be tomorrow**

**Bye**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Once Kagome made sure everyone had eaten and got the dishes clean, she started getting her things to leave for her world. Shippou kept asking for more candy and she already knew what Sango and Miroku wanted. Kagome laughed to herself and muttered softly, "At least Inuyasha never told Miroku of _Playboy." _

Miroku looked up from where he was sitting in the corner of the hut and said, "Did you say something Kagome?"

"No just trying to remember if I'm forgetting something."

When she was sure she had everything she said goodbye to everyone and started walking her way to the well. She didn't bother waiting for Inuyasha because she knew he wasn't going to come back to the village until later in the night.

She sighed, Come _on Inuyasha If I gave Kikyo a second chance at life it was for a reason._

"Oh well at least he should kn-. Huh?" Kagome stopped and looked around. She wasn't far from the well but it was still at least a bit more till she got there. There it is again that same aura I felt earlier today.

Since this morning when she had woken up she kept feeling the same power. She knew she should be worried but she wasn't. Strangely she felt a sense of calm. But for some reason, even though she had only sensed that aura sp far it felt to her it was holding back. As suddenly as she felt it, it was gone now.

"That's weird."

The she looked up she still needed to go up a hill to get to the well.

"I really need to layoff the junk food."

"Finally." She groaned.

The she felt it again.

"Oh come on. Give a girl a break will you?"

She sat at the edge getting the feeling whoever's aura that was doing that was doing it on purpose. She sighed. She was thinking about falling backward into the well when she felt some in front of her.

She looked up, but really couldn't see because of the sun was in her way.

The she placed the aura and gasped.

"Sesshomaru."

Right when she said that she started falling backward the weight of her backpack pulling her down. He didn't help just stared at her with that knowing smirk of his. She didn't ask for his help. They just started at each other. Until the blue aura started to form around her and she started to feel the magic around the well cradle hre in its embrace.

He looked at her until he couldn't see her anymore.

He shouldn't have followed her but after the dream last night he just had to see.

He needed to see her.

He didn't know why.

He turned away from the well and walked back into the forest and thought about her.


	6. Oww

**I'm sorry it took me a while to update **

**Its just reports just came out and let's just say I didn't do so good.**

**Anyways here is next chapter hope you like and you know the drill review please.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Ow." Kagome moaned and looked down at her hand.

"Splinter." That's what she gets for being distracted and thinking about Sesshomaru. She wasn't watching where she was placing her hands when getting out the well and that's what happened to her.

She sighed. _Might as well go inside and tell mama I'm home._

She opened the door to the well house and had to squint her eyes because of the sun. Right when she was stepping out she heard her name being called. She looked up and groaned.

_Not even back five minutes and there already here. Wait...what are they carrying?_

Kagome kept trying to figure out what Yuka was carrying and the gasped, "No."

It was Valentine's Day.

She didn't have anything against that holiday but valentines usually meant Hojo.

"Kagome your mom said you weren't home but I guess she was wrong." Stated Eri.

Kagome looked at her even though she hadn't spent a lot of time with them because of her travelling they were still her friends.

"Umm.. yea i just got home actually but i was cleaning the well house." _Cleaning the well house? Seriously Kagome you _could_ do better than that._

"Eww."

"Yea I know but I've been putting it off for a while. So what's with the bears?"

They all looked down at what Yuka was carrying and Yuka gasped and said, "Oh yea Hojo said to give this to you and to hope you were feeling better."

"Wait he is not here?"

"No he had to go to his grandparents house in Isumi."

_No hojo! My lucky day!_

"Well let's go inside instead of being out here okay?" Kagome asked

"Sure"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken squaked

_Why do i keep that annoying toad around?_

"Lord Sesshomaru a scroll has arrived from the lord of the East."

_Oh yes he is loyal._

"It arrived right after you left."

"Lord Sesshomaru where did you go?" Rin asked

"Stupid human do not talk to Lord Sesshomaru that way."

"You should-" Jaken didn't get to finish hi sentence because he had now found himself under Lord Sesshomaru's foot.

"Around Rin, now get Ah-Un ready we are leaving shortly."

_Maybe I'll return around the same as the Miko_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah my wonderful bed how I missed you." kagome squealed and started jumping on her bed.

She didn't notice that her little brother had entered the room until he said, "Shouldn't you act more grown up since your eighteen now."

Kagome was so startled she fell off the bed and glared at Sota. "I'm a kid at heart you know."

"Your always a kid no matter what age you are."

"This is coming from the thirteen year old."

They had a stare off until Kagome yawned. She cursed softly under her breath.

"I win."

She threw here pillow at him but he managed to get out the room before it hit him.

"I missed him." She smiled and got ready for bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She dreamed of a silver haired demon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A hand snaked out from under the covers and hit the alarm clock.

"It Sunday let me sleep in." She groaned and buried herself deeper into the covers.

_5 Minutes later...._

"Kagome aren't you going to buy supplies and things for your friends."

She sat and said, "I'll be down in a few mom."

She flopped down onto the bed and said, "My back is gunna break if I keep carrying that backpack around."

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**So leave some reviews people**

**And by the way go check out my poll on my profile**


	7. why me?

"Kagome hurry up I'm leaving in ten minutes." Kagome's mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going." It's Sunday, she thought. I wanted to sleep in.

---------------------------------------------10 Minutes Later----------------------------------------------

Souta looked up from his cereal to see what the noise was from up stairs.

_Must be kagome_. He thought

He looked up again when he heard a big clatter and thud from the bottom of the stairs. He started to laugh at what he saw. Kagome was at the bottom of the stairs with her purse over her head.

"Kagome you okay?" Souta asked as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Never better."

After Souta had calmed down he said, "Hey you better hurry because mom is outside waiting for you."

_Shoot_.

Kagome ran outside and saw her mother at the bottom of the steps beside the car. Kagome ran down the stairs and got in the car and drove to the grocery store. They talked about small and random things on th way. Once they got to the store Kagome's mother dropped her off and said she had some erands to run and that she would be back in a hour.

Kagome waved to her mother then walked inside the store and directly to the ramen section.

_What would Inuyasha like? _

_What would Sesshomaru like?_

She paused.

_Woah where did that come from?_

"Maybe thats why i want to go back so soon." She said outloud. She sighed. _What has gotten into me?_

"It's because of that dream that I've been like this." She paused, "If I'm like this i wonder how he is?"

Kagome looked up and saw that people were staring at her and decided it was best to move to the next aisle.

--------------------------------------------------------#$%#$%#$%----------------------------------------------------------

_Hm, I will do no such thing._

"My Lord, My Lord."

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to Jaken from his paperwork. Jaken gulped. His Lord was scarier than usual.

Jaken gulped again, "My Lord, the Lord Of the East has invited you to his castle and to-"

"No tell him I am busy for the time being."

Sesshomaru stood up to his full height and said to Jaken, " Watch over Rin."

Jaken squaked and bowed and said, "Of course my Lord, anything for you my Lord."

"Hn."

Jaken stood up after his lord had left and thought to him self that his Lord Sesshomaru was acting strange.

--------------------------------------------------------#$%#$%#$%----------------------------------------------------------

"One more...No..almost there...wait..no...yes last step and I made it!" Kagome yelled.

"Note to self don't carry so many boxes at once."

Kagome's mother was laughing the whole time at her daughter anf her nonsense.

"I did it I'm the champion!" Kagome laughed and looked at her mother.

"No more coffee for you Kagome."

"Hey it was your idea not mine."

Kagome laughed again and hauled everything inside to her room. Of course one at a time.

--------------------------------------------------------#$%#$%#$%----------------------------------------------------------

"All right I'm almost done lets see what else: Clothes?" Kagome packed the rest of her clothes.

"Check. Shampoo?" She threw in the shampoo and scented soap for her and Sango.

"Candy for Shippo abd books for Miroku?" She looked in her bag and said, "Check, Check"

" Tampons?" She looked and said " Well duh I can't forget that no can I?"

" And last but not least Inuyasha's ramen!" She threw the rest of her things in her bag and checked to see it was two in the afternoon.

"I'll go see if Mama has anything else for me."

As kagome waled down the stairs she was hit with the smells of food and realized that she had not waten all day except for the coffee she had earlier.

Her mother looked up and motioned for her to have a seat. The moment Kagome sat down there was a plate of rice balls and some soup with it.

"Thank you mama." Her mother just smiiled at her.

After she was done she went upstairs to gather her things and came back downstairs to get the bentos her mother made for her and her friends.

"Be safe." Her mother said with a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry I will."

With that said she went into the well house took a deep breath and jumped into the well. She smiled when she felt herself being cradled in by the agic around her.

--------------------------------------------------------#$%#$%#$%----------------------------------------------------------

"Wow its good to be back." She whispered once she made it to the top of the well.

"Its good to see you Miko."

Kagome gasped and turned around and asked, " Were you waitng for me?"

He smirked, "We need to talk Miko."

--------------------------------------------------------#$%#$%#$%----------------------------------------------------------

**Another update yes 2 in one day**

**well people if i get 10 review i will update tomorow **

**i promise**


	8. another AN

**ok so i got the next two chapters written out but have yeat to post them I'm going to post chapter 8 up before today is over and nine on friday b/c i don't have school and I've been really busy with some many research papers and project before the year is over**.

**Now again I have a poll on my profile please go and vote.**

**Now I want to say sorry for the spelling errors in the story. I have no beta. So again sorry.**

**now i would like to thank all those who reviewed and actually took the time to read my story.**

**And if you want to me to add something or you think I should change something please let me know.**

**Thank you.**


	9. Amazed

**The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story**

"Talk" She asked slowly

"Yes Miko follow me."

"Um Okay"

She followed him. The thought of her being in danger never really crossed her mind. She knew she was safe. It seemed like they walked for hours. Finally they stopped in a clearing. Her legs were killing her but she wasn't going to tell him that.

She gasped. It was beautiful. There was a waterfall and flowers everywhere and . . . . It looked just like the dream.

"It's just like the dream." She stated.

"Yes I was surprised when I came across it."

"It's more beautiful in real life."

Kagome turned in a full circle taking everything in. The sun was hitting the waterfall just right **(Picture on profile) **making it look amazing. She walked to the edge of the waterfall and kneeled down to touch the water. She laughed when the fish started to nibble on her fingers. It was so peaceful she never wanted to leave the place. She felt as if here she could just forget about all her problems. She turned around and looked at Sesshomaru and saw he was seated in the shadows of the trees. She felt as if without him being in this place she would feel . . . Incomplete.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru sat down at the base of a shadowed tree watching Kagome. He let out a small smile. He had sworn not to follow his Father's footsteps. He laughed at the fact that he, Sesshomaru, would fall for a human. But now here he was falling for one. And a miko no less! He had me intrigued with her from the start. Since the day she had stood up to and pulled his fathers fang from his fathers grave. Of course he got annoyed with her pretty fast for giving Inuyasha Tessaiga. Now he thought of it he was happy that he hadn't killed her that time or any other time for the matter. Now even If he wanted to he knew he wouldn't be able to hurt her in any kind of way.

He sighed in his head. H knew that she was trying to chose in which era she was going to live in. But why would she live here? She had no reason to be here anymore. She does not belong here she belong in her own world.

**(Sesshomaru's Beast**._Sesshomaru Thinking)_

**'Does not you know she belongs with us.'**

_'Go away.'_

The annoying beast laughed and said **'Never.'**

He raised his eyes when he saw Kagome hesiting whether to approach him or not,

"Kagome come here."

She looked up and nodded.

She walked up to where he was sitting and sat next to him. Which surprised the lord.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru and leaned against MokoMoko.

_Wow it's so soft._

She gasped when it wrapped around her small waist.

"It has a mind of its own." Sessomaru Stated.

Kagome giggled, "That;s okay it comfy."

She sighed.

He looked down at her.

He stared.

She fidgeted. Just when she was about to ask whether something was wrong he spoke.

"Miko why was I dreaming of you?"

She looked up at him and said, "Idon't know But I could ask you the same thing."

"Onna you are . . . different."

She sighed. "I guess that's what makes me, well me. I won't change anything about it." She smiled when she said that.

She smiled at him and for the rest of the day they about almost everything. Well she talked he listened. But he would't trade it for the night came Kagome was to tired to get up. She yawned and started to move around.

"Sleep Miko you can go back to your group in the morning." It pained him to say that for some reason.

She yawned again and was already half asleep when she said. "I want to saty with you."

He looked down at the young girl and wondered if she was really worth everything. He could have been patroling his lands going to see the lord of The East and yet here he was. So he knew he would keep her in his sights from then on.

__________________________________

**Well I have to say that's a very long chapter.**

**Well check out the poll on profile and please review.**

**Also sorry for the spelling errors.**


	10. Akward Mornings

**Hello so i only got three reviews for the last chapter well I'm sad.**

**but oh well. There was more to the last chapter but for some reason i couldn't get it on here. so here is the rest.**

**By the way I don't own Inuyasha.**

**By the way it gets a little mature on the end but its not a lemon.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

During the middle of the night Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome because she started to move alot in her sleep. She started to cry out in her sleep. She started to mumle incoherantly in her sleep.

He leaned down and he heard he say softly, "Run away...no!"

_What is she dreaming about?_ he thought

She started to thrash around and Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest and started to growl softly. She calmed down but was still talking in her sleep.

_She respond as if she were my mate._

Sesshomaru just looked at her and wondered how a mere human fascinated so much. With that last thought he drifted to a light sleep.

_______________________________________________________

**The next morning.**

Kagome woke to a feeling of comfort and warmth that she hadn't felt since her father died. She moaned softly as she stretched. She stiffined when when she felt an arm tighten around her waist. She looked and realized she was in Sesshomaru's arms. She relaxed but was still surprised in the position she was in.

"Have you been awake long?" Kagome asked

"Yes I was watching you for a while." He responded.

She blushed and looked down and couldn't believe that he said that. She tried to get up but she couldn't because he just tightened his arm around her.

"Cease your movements Miko."

Kagome stopped her moving and gasped when she felt something harden against her stomach.

Sesshomaru groaned. It didn't help that she was wearing such indecent clothing to begin with. **(Kagome's outfit on profile.)**

**(A/n: No she does not go to school anymore so no more uniform.)**

"Sesshomaru . . . what . . . but you . . . oh geez."

To say Kagome was left speechless was understament.

"There is only so much i can take Miko."

"I've noticed." She said while blushing beat red. _wow can this morning get anymore akward she thought._

_______________________________________________________________________

**_10 Minutes later_**

After that . . . eventful morning kagome was up and about making breakfast for her and Sesshomaru. She was making ramen for both of them.

"Is it that food you make for Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Yes. he loves it. Its the only thing he eats."

"It smells different."

"It's not from this time. People and food have changed a lot in the last 500 years."

She smiled up at him.

He just stared down at her. She got up and said, "Well while the water boils I'm going to change. I'll be back in ten minutes."

He followed her with his eyes and prayed that she wore something like was right now again and at the same time to cover up more.

He really wondered how women were allowed to dress like that in her time. But then again what would he know.

He just started at the water over the fire until kagome came out. He turned around and saw that she was wearing something more appropraite clothing.

She was wearing jeans, a plaine white t-shirt and tenis shoes. He was glad that she changed but at the same time he wished she hadn't.

The water had finished boiling and now they were waiting for the ramen to cool down.

Kagome sighed. " Where's Rin? She's always with you when I see you."

Sesshomaru just looked at her and resumed trying to eat the food she had given him. Kagome saw he wasn't going to talk and ate the rest of her ramen. After he finished he answered her question.

"She is at the Palace. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Oh OK."

"She also needs to continue with her studies. She is my ward and should be educated."

She smiled. She always knew he had a heart especially for that Little girl. "That's good not many children here can read or write."

He just grunted.

Kagome got up and cleaned up the mess they had made and put out the fire. She put the rest of the things in her bag. She really didn't know where she was headed right now. Whether with Sesshomaru or to her friends. She wasn't supposed to be back for another few days. And Inuyasha really didn't come for here anymore because of Kikyo. But she knew if he smelled Sesshomaru's scent on her he would be mad.

Sesshomaru was waiting near the edge of the forest for Kagome and asked, "Are coming Miko?"

She looked up at him and said, "Yes but to where?"

He smirked.

"To my home of course."

She got pale and said, "What?"

Before she knew what was happening she was swept up into the air and when she looked down all she saw was trees. She was never afraid of heights but what he did was unexpected and she was still a little startled. She looked up at him when she felt his chest rumbling. She couldn't believe he was laughing at her.

She growled. Well the best she could for a human. "Why you. At least give a bit of a warning when you do that next time."

He was surprised to say the least when she growled. But her expression was just so comical. But he still agreed.

______________________________________________

They traveled for a good hour before the reached the Western Castle.

"This is your home?" She asked as they were descending.

"Yes."

"It's huge. I mean i knew it was going to be big but . . . i mean." She stopped something in her brain told her she had seen this home somewhere before.

_It looks just like that home near the shrine at home._

She was still stunned but she was broken out of her daze by a high pitched yell.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Well here you go**

**sorry for not updating in a while**

**so leave ten reviews and I'll update today. Promise**


	11. Proposal

**

* * *

**

blah blah blah

**Random I know anyways i want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**but serioulsy ppl only seven reviews!!**

**Anyways not the point **

**On to the story**

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_They traveled for a good hour before the reached the Western Castle._

_"This is your home?" She asked as they were descending._

_"Yes."_

_"It's huge. I mean i knew it was going to be big but . . . i mean." She stopped something in her brain told her she had seen this home somewhere before._

_It looks just like that home near the shrine at home._

_She was still stunned but she was broken out of her daze by a high pitched yell._

_"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!"_

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome laughd as she saw the site before her. Jaken was running as fast as he could away from Rin. It was just so funny because of the fact that he was so small and a demon and yet here he was running away from a human little girl.

Rin skidded to a halt as soon as she saw Lord Sesshomaru. She bowed and said " Lord Sesshomaru Welcome home." She had matured now she was either 11 or 12. But kagome wasn't sure.

**(A/n I'm not sure either but I'm going to say she is 12)**

After that was done Rin took off again chasing Jaken who had taken the opportunity to run farther away.

"Well that was Interesting."

"Hm."

She shrugged so he was back to his old cold self. She could handle that.

_Well at least I think I can._

She followed him to his office and on the way she could see the servants they passed bow to him and give her weird looks. She also heard what they whispered and She knew if she could hear it so could Sesshomaru.

_"That human isn't she the one who defeated Naraku."_

_"Lord Seshomaru probably only wants to bed her."_

_"What's so special about her?"_

She also heard some good things but from the older servants they passed.

_"She would make a good mate."_

_"About time."_

_"The pups that she would bear would be powerful indeed."_

Kagome gulped and she could sense Sesshomaru getting annoyed.

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Damn servant can't keep thing to themselves. They knew that he could hear them and yet they kept talking. He was about to snap at them when heard what the last of them said. _"The pups that she would bear would be powerful indeed."_

Indeed they would. A miko as a mother who was powerful enough to match him.

_When she's properly trained._

And a The most powerful demon in Japan. Indeed their pups would be powerful.

He couldn't wait to see Kagome with his child inside he-.

_Wait what!!_

_Where in the world did that come from? _

We've barley even come to that and now I'm thinking about pups. He had yet to court her.

_Thats it!_ he thought

I will court her. She won't be opposed he knew that she had some feeling for him. And since Inuyasha was now mated to that priestess he couldn't do anything about it.

he smiled to himself. Yes, he would court her.

* * *

They had finally reached his office.

_About time_. Kagome thought

When Kagome finally got a good look of his office. She couldn't believe it was beautifully done. It suioted him just perfectly.

They were floor to cieling bookshelves. Kagome bet that sesshomaru had at least read the majority of them if not all them.

And desk . . . well it was messy. Papers were every where.

Before Kagome could comment on it. Jaken entered the room telling Lord Sesshomaru he had a message.

_If looks could kill_ . . . Kagome thought.

Jaken gulped and scurried away after giving his lord the message.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru read the message and saw his look get darker.

Whatever he had read it must have been bad.

Sesshomaru went behind his desk and grabbed a blank piece of parchment and wrote his reply.

Kagome was really curios to what the letter had said but she wasn't about to but in his buisness.

* * *

Sesshomaru was about to ask Kagome to have a seat and to tell her to make herselg comfortable.

When Jaken barged into the room.

He was really considering killing the damn demon.

But he was useful.

When he looked at the message he saw it was fom the lord of the East.

_Will he not give up._

_**Inside the letter said:**_

_Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands_

_My daughter Aiko is of age and I consider you as a mate for my daughter._

_Both of our lands . . _

Seeshomaru didn't even finish reading the letter.

It was a waste of time.

He wrote a reply saying:

_I decline your offer._

He didn't know why the Lord Of the East was bothering him. It annoyed him that he was a cat demon. Why would he mate one?

Besides he was much more powerful than him.

It really wasn't worth his time.

He summoned Jaken and Told him to get the message to the lord of the East as soon as possible.

He realized Kagome was still in the room with him.

He couldn't believe he forgot her.

But then again readin a proposal to have mate would make you forget anything.

"I apologize for that." He said.

Kagome smiled at him and said. "No problem. Besides I really don't want to kepp you from your work."

He realized that she wouldn't have minded waiting for him.

He asked Kagome to take a seat and said.

"Kagome i have a proposal for you."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update.

well there you go

10 reviews ppl

its not a lot

by the way I have a new story go check it out

* * *


	12. But I'm Human

**Sorry for not updating this story in a while **

**I JUST LOST MY INSPIRATION!!!!**

**I know not an excuse but here is a new chapter **

**I hope you enjoy**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

"Proposal?" Kagome asked. Of all the things she expected him to say it definitely wasn't that.

He really didn't like to repeat himself.

"Yes a proposal. It is nothing bad but I hope you accept."

Kagome started fidgeting in her seat. She made the mistake of looking up and meeting his eyes. Those golden eyes were downfall. She knew she could not say no to whatever he was going to ask.

She sighed and met his gaze again and asked, "What is it?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

**'She is ours.**' His beast purred.

'If she will accept.' He replied.

"I wish to court you." He stated._He didn't waste time_. Kagome thought. _Straight to the point_.

Kagome looked at him. Even though he had been friendly to her she didn't actually think he would return the feeling she felt for him. She then voiced her concern.

"But I thought you hated humans. Even though you've treated with great respect the past few days and during the battle with Naruku. I didn't actually think you would mate a human." She was looking down by the time she finished. She was actually on the verge of tears.

She didn't know why she got her hopes up.

Sesshomaru smelled her tears. Even though she had yet to shed them. He was around in the desk and by her side in a flash.

He gently lifted her chin and made her look him in the eyes. He had never been so gentle with someone except for Rin and he had a feeling that was going to change from then on.

"Kagome," He started softly. "You are different, I respect you and you interest me. For a while now I have wanted to approach you. But I had no reason to after the battle."

Even though he was a demon of very few words he just wanted her to know everything.

Kagome saw all his emotion play out in his eyes and then she said, "I don't belong in this time. I'm scared every time I go home, I'll never come back."

He didn't admit but he was also scared about that.

"Let's just take it one day at a time. So I take it this is a yes."

Kagome smiled then launched herself into his arms. "Yes!" She cried.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Kagome sighed. She had spent the last few days at Sesshomaru's castle. He was very gentle and considerate of her, but when they were around other he would go back to his cold self. She didn't mind. She knew he had a reputation to keep up.

But it was kind of weird seeing him really sweet one second and stoic the next.

_'Talk about mood swings.'_ She laughed at the thought.

"Is something funny?" A deep voice asked behind her.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. She hadn't even felt him come up behind her. She was leaving today but Sesshomaru was coming with her. She was going to tell the group that she was going to stay with Sesshomaru.

They really didn't do anything since the jewel was complete and demons rarely bothered them anymore. And she really didn't want to go home since her friends would just nag at her. Don't her wrong she loved them but sometimes they were a pain.

Hopefully everyone would understand. They were all happy with someone and yet she was still alone. But now she had a chance with Sesshomaru. She knew demons mated for life but she didn't know what courting involved. She made a mental not to ask Sango. She knew about demon customs.

**"**Are you ready to leave?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Yes I am."

Then he bent down and scooped her up bridal style. Kagome was shocked.

"Um… Sesshomaru what are you doing." She asked.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Flying."

She looked up at him in question. "But I thought we were going to walk."

He formed his cloud beneath his feet and took off.

"I changed my mine."

Kagome looked down and was about to ask about her bag but Sesshomaru beat her to it.

"Jaken and Rin will be joining us later. He will bring your bag. Now quite it will at least take half a day to get to the village."

Kagome scowled at him.

_'Damn demons.'_ She thought.

She then relaxed instead of being mad and ended up going to sleep with her face buried in Sesshomaru's tail. **(What is it called again?)**

Sesshomaru smiled down at her when she finally went to sleep. At least he convined her to wear a decent kimono. There was only so much he could take.

What was worse she was going into heat in a few days.

**'Mate her and pup her.**' His beast growled.

Sesshomaru growled. It was bad enough he was having a hard time controlling himself his beast was making it worse.

The next few days were going to be hell. He thought

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**Well there you go I know its been forever and I'm sorry**

**Review and tell me if you like it**


End file.
